


Of Dresses and Desire (Annabelle Parsons #1)

by Yoselin



Series: Desire & Decorum [1]
Category: Choices Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel), Choices: Stories You Play, Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Miss Parsons helps MC (Catherine) try on dresses for tomorrow’s ball.





	Of Dresses and Desire (Annabelle Parsons #1)

The gowns had arrived in the evening with a note for Catherine. Each dress had been hand selected for her by Lady Grandmother. There were ten dresses in total and each one came in a varying shade of color.  
Catherine held a navy blue dress up to her chin. It was a lavish ball gown that looked like it had cost more than her old home. There were gold patterns woven into the skirt that looked like flowers, and the waist had been hemmed to better show off her figure. The dress was as beautiful as it was lavish and she couldn’t wait to try it on.  
Behind her, Annabelle sat on her bed holding a box up to view. The dress she had selected was a light purple with silver little designs stitched into the fabric. It looked beautiful and Catherine was sure Annabelle would look radiant in it as she always did.  
“How about this one?” Catherine asked. She turned to allow Annabelle a glimpse at her front.  
The navy dress complimented her figure well and gave her skin a nice glow. If she wore it to the dance tomorrow, she would no doubt be able to capture the eyes of all the suitors there. Perhaps that was why Lady Grandmother had sent her such a wide variety of dresses from which to select.  
Annabelle stood from her seat and folded the purple dress over her arm. Her gaze was appreciative as it swept over Catherine. There was a small smile teasing at her lips as she regarded her.  
As always, Annabelle was a delight to have over when trying new clothing. The young Lady had played the game of society her entire life and offered keen intellect when it came to navigating it. With her at her side, Catherine was sure to select the best clothing for her outings-  
Plus, any time spent with Annabelle was a prize sought after. Away from the pains of having to smile at every gentleman of rank, away from the hassle of having to worry about posture or which dinner fork to use, Catherine could enjoy time with Annabelle. Spending time with her always made things better.  
Annabelle reached out her hand and held the navy dress higher upon Catherine’s figure. She traced the gold seams of the skirt and let her fingers stretch the fabric. Her eyes were pensive and her smile was bright. Catherine could tell she liked the dress.  
“You are radiant in everything,” Annabelle answered. She nodded at the folding screen to one side of the room and gave Catherine a light push with her hand. “Try it on.”  
Catherine smiled and complied. Hiding behind the folding screen, she began to undress. The navy dress had more lacings than what she was used to and it took her a moment.  
Once she had finished putting it on, she emerged and walked before Annabelle. The navy dress fell over her form and gave her physique and hour glass figure. It swished around her legs as she walked and the lace around her waist fit just right. With it, she would be able to dance the night away if she desired.  
And by the subtle blush that painted Annabelle’s features, she was sure she would be the talk of everyone in London.  
“You look beautiful!” Annabelle complimented. She extended her hand to Catherine and grasped it tightly before her. Her excitement set her eyes alight and the smile on her face was infectious.  
Catherine had to laugh at her expression and spin around using Annabelle’s hands as an anchor. The bottoms of the dress twirled around her as she spun. Lady Grandmother had truly done it again. She had selected the best clothing for her to wear to win the admiration of the gentlemen suitors of London-  
And perhaps the admiration of Annabelle as well.  
“Do you think I should wear it tomorrow?” Catherine asked.  
She turned around to give Annabelle a better glance at her back. The skirt had been purposefully made to accent her curves in a way that was just proper enough to not warrant a whisper but breathtaking enough to perhaps call for a second glance. The small ribbon at the back had been fashioned just so that it brought out her form.  
Through the mirror, Catherine could see Annabelle flushing. Her cheeks had taken a nice pink hue and her lips were turned at the corners. She liked the dress and could hardly suppress her excitement at seeing her in it.  
Annabelle’s arms came to rest on Catherine’s waist and her face peered over her shoulder to take in their reflections. They both looked lovely. Catherine in her navy blue gown and Annabelle in the purple that she had chosen for herself. Together, when they emerged into the London dance, they would capture the eye of every man there.  
_Too bad_ , thought Catherine, _That it will do them no good to like me._  
She reached out and took Annabelle’s hands in hers and wove their fingers together. The action was platonic in nature, surely it was fine for ladies to hold hands with their friends, but the light smile she let dance upon her face was not.  
Annabelle gazed at her reflection longer. Catherine wondered what she saw when she peered at her. Did she see the love child of a Duke and an opera singer who had to secure her estate by marrying a man of suitable station, or did she perhaps see something more? Did she see a possibility for something that the world was not quite ready for? A possibility for true happiness that society had not quite considered yet?  
Either way, whatever she saw, Annabelle’s smile grew ever more. The blush on her face became more pronounced. Red spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears giving her a breathtaking allure. Catherine had to stare at her through the looking glass. Annabelle was beautiful in every way and Catherine was privileged enough to gaze at her freely.  
“Well, Catherine,” Annabelle voiced finally, “If you do not wear that dress, I will be quite upset with you. You look breathtaking in it.”  
Catherine beamed at her reflection. So she had made the right choice after all. She squeezed Annabelle’s fingers in turn.  
Annabelle smiled as well but her eyes suddenly became bright with mischief. One corner of her mouth rose higher than the other and she lowered her voice into a whisper near Catherine’s ears.  
“My, my, I am sure Duke Richards will find it hard to resist marrying you when he sees you.”  
Silence followed her words and Catherine gawked at her through the mirror before suppressing her wince. Duke Richards was certainly _not_ the person she had wanted to please.  
Shivering in place suddenly, Catherine shook her head.  
“Then perhaps I should change into something less attractive,” she grimaced.  
Annabelle gave a light laugh, the sound musical and beautiful, and moved away from Catherine. She pressed a hand to her mouth and gave a theatrical gasp in false shock.  
“Why, Catherine, am I to believe you do not wish to please your number one suitor? For shame! So many women would love to be in your place. The Duke is a handsome man with his graying hair and thinning scalp.”  
Annabelle descended into laughter again and Catherine narrowed her eyes at her. Annabelle knew well just how uncomfortable Richards made her. His favor had been won accidentally and now she was stuck having to fend him off.  
Catherine pouted at her reflection and picked at the ribbon of the dress.  
Duke Richards would certainly make a good match, with his title and wealth Catherine would be set for life and Edgewater would be hers without hassle, but a life with him was as unbearable as an evening with the Countess. Her father was locked in a loveless marriage, and Catherine was intent on not committing the same mistakes.  
“Duke Richards is not who I want to impress,” Catherine murmured under her breath.  
Annabelle reigned in her laughter but was not done teasing. Her arm came around Catherine’s waist.  
“Mr. Sinclaire then? Prince Hamid? Either way, they will not be able to take their eyes off you. You paint a lovely vision.”  
“No and no,” Catherine sighed. _They_ were not who she had in mind either, but she could hardly admit to it. To voice her thoughts was to put them both in an awkward position. Instead, she just stared at her reflection and feigned fixing her hair.  
Annabelle, done teasing, gave her a fond smile. Her hand brushed past Catherine’s shoulder and she freed a strand of her hair that had gotten tangled on a pearl button.  
“Well, whoever you have in mind, I am sure you will take their breath away.”  
“And did I take yours away? Would you marry me?” Catherine blurted out. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. They spilled between the two _women_ and hung in the air for a brief pause.  
Catherine’s heart raced with anxiety with every second that passed. Annabelle’s eyes widened and her face had taken a darker color of red. Perhaps she had crossed a terrible line and would need to apologize. Perhaps she had misread every action Annabelle had done after all.  
Just as she was planning to apologize, Annabelle took a step back.  
She had recovered from her surprise and was smiling again. Inclining her head, she gave a light giggle. It seems she found Catherine’s accidental proposal amusing.  
“Why, yes, Catherine, you do take my breath away. Were I a suitor, I would wed you.”  
_That is not what I meant_ , Catherine inwardly sighed. Still, she had to admit it was a relief that Annabelle had misunderstood. This way, she did not need to embarrass herself further.  
Feigning a smile, Catherine shrugged. She stared at her dress once more, assessed that it was the right choice, then turned to Annabelle. In the most innocent voice she could muster, she tilted her head.  
“Would you mind helping me? The buttons are too high,” she faked straining to unbutton the dress.  
Annabelle bit her lip and Catherine could see another small splash of color rise on her ears. Despite her shyness, she nodded and reached for her back.  
Her fingers worked at each button slowly. As if trying to carry out the action, Annabelle took the time to inch every button out of the fabric carefully. Her fingers skimmed the skin of her back slowly, accidentally almost, and lingered there for as much as she could.  
Still, she finished her task too soon for Catherine’s liking. Almost as soon as she had began, Annabelle was stepping away from her. Catherine held the navy dress up to cover her chest and bit her lip once she was done.  
For dressmakers to stitch the buttons so high up on a dress said something. Perhaps dresses like that were meant for gentlemen to undo.  
...A shame a gentleman would never undo hers.  
Turning to Annabelle, Catherine inclined her head in thank you.  
“Should I try another one on for you?” She asked.  
The rest of the boxes were still open around them. There were about 9 more dresses of varying colors and fabrics she had yet to try on. 9 more chances to be unable to undo the lacing and need help.  
Annabelle glanced at the floor full of dresses and nodded. She held up a peach one next. This one was pure silk and had brown accents to the fabric. The back of it was very high up and would definitely require assistance to put on and get off.  
Catherine bit the inside of her cheek with excitement. She accepted the dress from Annabelle and nodded her head at the folding screen. Still in that subtle and innocent voice, she beamed.  
“Help me put it on?” She inquired.  
Annabelle bit her own lip and Catherine could see the light shining in her own eyes. Almost as if by trance, she nodded and followed her back to the changing screen.  
“My pleasure.”

Tomorrow for the ball, Catherine would arrive in a stunning dress that would take the breath away of every male suitor there. A true shame that she would have eyes for none of them...


End file.
